Molting Season
thumb|Rogue DronesVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Jahreszeit der Mauser Molting Season ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Radiance (Strahlung) ausgelöst werden. Erste Stufe thumb|Molting Season - 1. StufeBeschreibungstext: Among the rubble from this special station, you find a tracking device, supposedly homed in on transponders placed on units this facility has produced through the years. What the reason was for the mother hive to monitor its offspring one can only guess, but in any case it seems like this little instrument is about to spell certain doom for one of its hopefuls; one of the units seem to be still in range of this device and you get the location flashing on one of your panels. '' Man landet an einer roten Wolke mit Trümmern und Felsen. '''Erste Welle' - Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert *3 Battleships (Swarm Preserver Alvus) - Trigger *7-8 Elite Cruiser (Strain Annihilator/Bomber/Nuker/Viral Infector Alvum) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Defeater Alvatis) *2-3 Cruiser (Violator Alvum) *7 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Splinter Alvi) - teilw. web/scramble *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Alvus Creator/Surpreme Alvus Parasite) - meist Zweite Welle *3 Battleships (Alvus Queen) *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe - meist durch Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Zweite Stufe thumb|Molting Season - 2. StufeBeschreibungstext: The description of the typical unit seems to fit reality pretty well, assuming this was a typical colonization unit. A short inspection of the tracking device shows there is no time to loose, now there are two new units in range, the closest one at location... Man landet an bei einer Ansammlung von Trümmern, Stationsbatterien und Bunkern. Erste Welle - Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Queen) - Trigger *8 Elite Cruiser (Strain Annihilator/Atomizer/Devastator Alvum) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Enforcer Alvatis) *7-10 Elite Frigates (Strain Infester/Raider Alvi) - teilw. web/scramble *2 Destroyer (Dismanter/Marauder Alvior) *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Alvus Ruler) - meist Zweite Welle *4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Disintegrator Alvum) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Striker Alvatis) Es besteht die Chance auf eine dritte Eskalationsstufe - meist durch Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Keine Beute aus den Strukturen. Dritte Stufe thumb|Molting Season - 3. StufeBeschreibungstext: Another unit still on the lookout for a suitable place to settle it seems and still another one within tracking range, you have no time to loose... '' '''Erste Welle'- Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert *3 Battleships (Alvus Controller) - Trigger Welle 4 *6-7 Elite Cruiser (Strain Annihilator/Bomber/Devastator/Disintegrator Alvum) - Trigger Welle 3 *3 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Enforcer Alvatis) trigger 3 ? *7 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) - Trigger Welle 2 *3-4 Destroyer (Shatter Alvior) Zweite Welle *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Dismanter/Render Alvi) - web/scramble *2-3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) Dritte Welle *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Surpreme Alvus Parasite) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Bomber/Nuker Alvum) *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Alvus Ruler/Patriarch Alvus) - meist Vierte Welle *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Devilfish Alvi) Es besteht die Chance auf eine vierte Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Vierte Stufe thumb|Molting Season - 4. StufeBeschreibungstext: Arriving at the marked location, you find that the unit has moved on and from the look of it, joined up with at least two other units if you are to believe the signals from the tracking device. Three points are indicated at this location... '' Bei der Ankunft an der Kampfszene erscheint ein Popup: ''Not only were there three colonization units here, but they were all in the process of founding new hives. You wonder if it is usual that drones form cluster of hives in resource rich places like this and then battle it out when they grow, or if you put an end to an exceptional super hive, an abnormality that could have dominated this whole system if allowed to grow. Whatever it was, it is no more and with your tracking device dead silent you can rest assured that you have eradicated all of the drone offspring... in this part of space at least. '' '''Erste Welle' - Gegner erscheinen teilweise etwas später. *7 Battleships (Patriarch Alvus/Surpreme Alvus Parasite) - Trigger Welle 4 *7-8 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) *3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Striker Alvatis) *4 Cruiser (Violator/Viral Infector Alvum) *11-12 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Raider/Silverfish/Sunder Alvi) *6-8 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder/Ripper Alvior) - Trigger Welle 3 *4 Frigates (Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle - nach einigen Minuten *1 Radiant Hive Mother Dritte Welle *3 Battlecruiser (Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) Vierte Welle *3 Elite Cruiser (Strain Bomber/Integrator Alvum) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Sunder Alvi) thumb|Molting Season - Beispiel Beute der Radiant Hive MotherDas Wrack der Faction Drone liefert als Beute eine ansehnliche Menge Tech2-Salvage - ohne Salvage Skill möglich, Wrack einfach öffnen. Keine Beute aus der Struktur. Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec